


perfección es una palabra aguda

by Contra (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Contra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they could not have had it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfección es una palabra aguda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



(Perfection, for Raúl, would be a world where he comes home to seven children and Guti every day, and still calls Mamen every once and again because they manage to have an awesome friendship.)

(Perfection, for Guti, is what you find at the bottom of a Vodka bottle if just _try hard enough_ )

(It’s pretty clear where that leads, isn’t it?)

Life is all about compromises. So it’s “just” five children Raúl can call his, none of them looking like Guti at all, and Mamen. It’s still so much more than he deserves and she, _they_ ’re the best fucking people he knows.

(With one exception maybe. One exception that buries his sandpaper stubble against Raúl’s neck, that’s always right behind him, whether it’s in the Champions League or in bed.

Life has always one exception, doesn’t it?)

Guti’s compromise is coming second. (Always behind Raúl.) In the club, where he’s the vice to Raúl’s captain. In family life, where he’s the affair to Raúl’s marriage. Even in fucking bed.

(He never asks about Raúl’s heart.

Life, he hopes, has always one exception.)

The strange thing is that they still find some kind of happiness. (Raúl finds happiness watching Guti show his oldest son how to style his hair.)(Guti finds happiness every time he drunkenly calls Raúl at 3 AM –no real reason, just babbling _me faltas me faltas me faltas_ , which does not mean _I miss you_ so much as _you’re missing from me –_ and Raúl shows up, every single time, even when one of his children is sick or teething, even when Mamen wants him to stay, even-)

Even though. So they win the Champions League three times, even though Guti doesn’t play even once in the finals. So Mamen gives birth to a girl, even though she has four boys already. So Guti burns brightest when he touches Raúl, even though they can’t can’t can’t it’s gonna end badly, it always does. They keep hoping for that one exception.

(They’re set up for failure and they know from the start. They knew as teenagers, gangly and hoping and still risking it all, so they won’t give up now. So what if Guti sometimes – often – drinks too much and Raúl tells the worst bedtime stories not to his children, but to his wife?)

You can’t conquer the world forever anyway.


End file.
